For Honor
by Let.This.Go
Summary: Vivian and Bliss have been sent to Forks to get Bella to trust them. What Bella doesn't know is that Aro is behind the whole operation. But what happens when Vi and Bliss become to attatched to do their job & what would happen if they were discovered? R


Welcome For this story, I got a little lazy and decided that I didn't really wanna explain the charactors descriptions, so I'm just going to put pics on my profile. So before you start you might wanna check my profile to see what they all look like. But I'm just saying it would be a good idea. Oh, by the by: I DON'T OWN TWLIGHT.. only the charactors you don't know :D Happy reading:)

Aro's pov

" Bliss!" I called cheerfully.

I began walking toward my study with a new bounce in my step. I had recently been informed that the Cullen's oldest "son" had found a mate. One problem; she was human.

" Where is that girl," I asked myself as I sat down in a leather chair behind my mahogany desk, examining my office. It had been luxuriously redecorated by Heidi, the human secretary. She had done quite a nice job, except there was a window facing a market place. The shades were almost always drawn, but now was an exception, I allowed the sunlight to fill the room making myself and my other companion in the room, Marcus, shimmer.

" Marcus." I said motioning him over. He reluctantly removed himself from the door frame and made his way over.

" Yes, Aro?" He asked bitterly. He hated that he had to be respectful to me. Why? I had no idea.

" Find Bliss. I need her here. It's extreamly important." I finished, looking him in his ruby red eyes with my own.

" No need to send your man slave after me." An venomous voice came from the door, suprising me. There stood Bliss in all her fierce glory. She truly was one of my favorite vampires. She held her tounge for no one and often it got her in trouble, but her beauty always got her out of it. Long blood red hair fell down to the small of her back, ivory pale skin, lovly full lips, and her eyes, her dazzling eyes. Her eyes were like nothing I had ever seen before on a vampire, they were a stunning shade of icy blue, which usually reflected her mood. Her eyes were always a mystery to me. They hadn't carried over from when she was human, I would know, I was the one who changed her 300 years ago. When she was human she had light green eyes, but when she transformed they turned the frosty color. It must have had something to do with her powers.

" Hello Bliss," I said trying to make small talk, " how are you today?" I questioned, already knowing the answer to the question.

"Bloody brilliant." She said sarcastically 

" Always a pleasure to be around." I said smiling, showing my fangs a bit to let her know I was getting annoyed.

" As are you." Deflecting the warning with her sharp tongue and rolling her eyes. " Is there something you wanted or was my pleasant company the only reason you wanted me to hang around. You know, I could have been half way around the world right now, ripping the LeFrames apart." Ahh, so she was bitter. Most of my coven had been ordered to "dispose" of another vampire family that had pushed my buttons. 

The saying don't judge a book by it's cover really came in handy here. Bliss was…well, blissful looking, absolutely stunning, but don't let that angelic face deceive you, underneath was a blood thirsty killer, just waiting to jump on your throat.

" Yes, well, I wanted that killing clean and with you there, my wishes would never have been met. You do have a way of bringing out the worst in people." I mused, tapping my desk in time with a tune stuck in my head. Bliss's head swerved around, eyes sad for a second before transforming into deadly slits.

" What do you mean Aro? I'm really not that awful." She said defensively. 

" Oh, but you are!" A silky smooth voice said from the doorway.

" Vivian." Bliss said flatly, examining the entering women, praying to any god that was listening to her, that Vi would trip and fall in those 7inch Prada stilettos, and cursing under her breath as Vi sat gracefully in the chair next to her. Bliss put her foot to Vi's solid wood chair and kicking, pushing her another 5 feet away. Satisfied she smirked a last time to an outraged Vi, before turning back to Aro.

" That was possibly the most childish thing you have ever done." Vi said pulling her chair back, but still a few feet away from its original place. (A/N: I don't feel like describing Vi, but there's a picture in my profile, so check it.) 

" Fuck you." Bliss spat angrily.

" That's enough you two." Aro said sternly, his joking voice long gone, now replaced with a icy tone. " You two will be working together and I don't want to hear how you feel about because I really don't care." Bliss looked royally pissed, almost foaming at the mouth, but Vi sat completely unreadable and still in her chair, but I was sure, with her calculating mind, she was trying to figure out a way out of this.

" Now the reason you two didn't join the rest of the coven on their trip was because I have a special assignment for the two of you." Aro looked to the two women, seeing their expressions, Vi, still completely unreadable, and Bliss looked interested.

" You'll be visiting Forks, Washington. I want you to learn all you can about Bella Swan." Aro stated enthusiastically.

" The girl. I remember her. She smelled absolutely delicious." Vi said licking her lips. Bliss through, shot a disgusted look her way.

" Your sick." Bliss directed that comment at Vi, before turning to Aro, " How long will we be staying?" She asked, as close to polite as she could get.

" I want you two to go to school with her for a few months, memorize her tendencies, skills, anything you think could be helpful. I take it you both know why I chose you lovely ladies to go?" Aro asked.

" We're undetectable and believable?" Bliss ventured.

" We're beautiful and cunning?" Vi asked.

" Wow, Vi, I think that's the closest thing to a complement you've ever given me. Are you feeling alright?" Bliss asked, being her normal smart-ass self. Vi was about to answer when Aro raised a hand, silencing her.

" I thought I told you enough?" Aro said, before walking over and slapping Bliss across her face, but she barley even flinched. " Now your going because the Cullen's won't be able to tell who you are, because your both shape shifters and unrecognizable as vampires to anyone but yourselves." They both looked angry. Probably angry they were being sent to mess with a 16 year old. Most likely angrier that the Cullen's were involved, but they were probably infuriated that they were going together.

" Anything else O' great one?" Bliss asked angrily, before getting up with such force the chair she had recently vacated went flying backwards. She was seething.

" Pack. You'll be leaving in 3 days." Aro said dismissively, " I swear, know one would ever guess you two are sisters." I said before sitting down. I would never understand those two. Bliss threw the door open before storming down the hall way. 

" Good day Aro." Vi said, bowing her head a bit before walking quietly to the door and closing it softly. While Bliss was rude, mean, hot headed, and bitter, Vi was sickeningly sweet, soft and kind. Although, if I were a human and had to chose who to be locked in a room with, it would be a toss up. Although Vi still contained some of her human kindness, their blood thirst was the same. They were both killing machines. It was almost funny, though, how Vi and Bliss had at one time been best friends. If you saw one, you knew the other wasn't too far away. Until one day, at a battle Bliss had run instead of helping Vi, while another vampire was chewing on her neck. Vi had barley gotten away alive and never forgiven Bliss, no matter how much she apologized, that had actually been the only time I had ever heard Bliss apologize and admit she did something wrong. They have been enemies ever since. 

" An odd match, don't you think?" I asked Marcus, who had stood quietly in the back of the room throughout the entire episode.

" They were made to balance each other out. Once they realize the error of their ways, they will forgive and forget." Marcus said in his quiet, angelic voice. I always knew he was made to be something other than a vampire.

" You speak the truth. But unlike your theory, I don't believe Vi will ever forgive her twin, as sad as it is to say. Maybe this trip will do them some good." I said quietly, almost to myself.

" Or, this trip will kill them." Marcus said grinning madly. So there was that demon I had been thinking he had been lacking earlier. 

" This will be interesting." 

Well watcha think? R&R pleaseeeee!! I need ideas. This was just a random thought floating around my head so this will go absolutely NO WHERE if I don't get any ideas!! Come again and have a nice day:


End file.
